And Now, You're Mine
by Spectregeneral
Summary: One shot. EEEKK! I feel really bad about writing this one! I realize that this proly doesn't work chronologically at all, but it wouldn't get out of my head. How Capricorn broke Basta's spirit and turned him into the obedient little dog he is.


Four years into his service under Capricorn, Basta had started to get a head that was far too big for his station. He challenged the older men and beat them on many occasions, chased after the serving girls till they begged to be left alone and harassed all the wrong people, including the dangerous, and ever spiteful,Mortola.

It was then that he was called to Capricorn.

At first, he wasn't frightened. As Capricorn's little pet and best assassin, he'd received nothing, but praise for his fine work. His master wouldn't harm him and the worst he wold probably get was a stern telling off, he told himself.

Without bothering to knock, he pulled open the large door that led to his master's chamber's and waltzed in like the brazen youth that he was. His eyes found Capricorn sitting by a large fireplace, his back turned to Basta

"Come here Basta" Capricorn ordered, not stirring from his postion.

The Italian youth complied, crossing the room quickly and bending to one knee by the crudely carved arm of the chair. His dark hair fell around his face, obscuring the cocky grin that he wore like a piece of fine jewelry.

"You've been quite the thorn in everyone's side, haven't you Basta?" he said slowly, the chair groaning piteously as he stood and made a small show of pacing in front of the fireplace. The clicking of his boots on the stone floor echoed slightly in the room. He paused in front of the kneeling boy, and, with a swiftness that caused Basta to cry out in surprise more than alarm, grabbed his chin and forced the dark head up.

"Well?" He wasn't smiling

Basta's grin faltered. Now he was nervous. "I......wh....who told you that?" he asked, trying to sound braver than he was beginning to feel.

"I didn't say you could ask questions," Capricorn hissed, gripping the boy's jaw a little tighter, "now answer mine."

"I......I.....I didn't...I mean...." he stammered, his courage falling away and leaving him a shaking mess as he was forced to stare into those eerie, pale eyes.

"Oh don't be tiresome!" the man snapped, pushing him away and folding his arms over his chest in a frightening caricature of a stern father. "You've been causing trouble and you're starting to be more of a nuisance than you're worth! What should we do about this, eh?" He advanced on the boy, towering over him like a hungry wolf about to snap up it's prey in greedy jaws.

"I.....I'm sorry......I won't....do it again..." Basta offered hopefully, trying his best not to cringe.

"Oh you say that now, but unless I punish you, you'll just be at it all over again." He paused for a moment, as if mulling over some newly formed plan. "Yes, I think a punishment is in order" he said with unnerving gentility as he pulled the boy to his feet, "undress."

Basta did as he was told quickly and quietly, thinking he was going to get a lashing for his behavior. His hands shook like an old woman's as he fumbled with his clothing. He pulled off every last garment until his lithe, barely teenage body was bare, displaying his small muscles and scarred flesh.

He tried to keep his eyes on the floor, but curiosity got the better of him and when his gaze met Capricorn's, the hunger that greeted him in those colourless eyes made the blood in his veins run cold.

"Truth be told," Capricorn muttered, trailing one hand along the boy's slim shoulder as he circled him, "I was going to do this eventually anyway.......you are becoming far too pretty for your own good."

With these words, he grabbed the naked boy by the wrist and crushed their lips together in a savage kiss.

Basta made a muffled squawk in the back of his throat, his mind reeling as it scrabbled for purchase on reality. His body froze and for several moments he was too stunned to even move, let alone struggle, but awareness returned all too soon and then, the young knife expert began to panic. Giving and angry, muffled shout he pushed against Capricorn's shoulders, writhing and kicking his legs in a desperate attempt to break free, but the man was too strong for a scrawny little thing like him to fight off. So he did the only thing he could think of, he bit down as hard as he could on the slimy tongue invading his mouth.

Capricorn snarled and reared back, blood running down his chin from the wound that Basta had managed to inflict.

The little Italian glared at him with a mixture of anger, disgust and fear, his silver grey eyes darting between his master and his knife, that lay in the discarded pile of clothing.

"Oh, so you're a fighter are you?" Capricorn growled, wiping away the blood with the back of his hand, "Well, we'll have to fix that!" And before Basta could make a dive for the knife, he gave the boy such a sharp blow to the face that it knocked him down, disorienting him. Before he could regain himself again, Capricorn had hauled him to his feet and shoved him into the wall, causing him to hit the back of his head.

The room spun and darkness began to creep in on the edges of his vision, but his master wasn't finished yet.

"No no," he said, shaking the boy fiercely by his, thin, shoulders, "no sleeping for you."

Basta blinked dazedly and then looked at his master pleadingly with bleary, silver eyes. "Pl....please.......I'm sorry...."

Capricorn leered at him, his teeth reminding Basta, again, of a wolf. "And after this....you'll be really sorry!"

He held the boy in place with a heavy hand on the slender, olive throat and with his free hand, swiftly unfastened his pants to reveal a frighteningly large, swollen erection.

Basta's eyes widened in terror at the sight of it. His hands scrabbled against stone as he tried to melt into the wall, but to no avail. He was pushed roughly to his knees, so that the monstrous thing was directly in front of his face. He felt sick and trembled all over, still trying to back away.

"Don't just stare at it Basta....eat it!"

Capricorn grabbed the back of the boy's dark head and shoved his length down Basta's throat, a sick grin forming on his face at the sounds of choking and gagging coming from his little Italian. His grin widened when he saw the tears that were pouring from those beautiful eyes.

When it seemed that the boy was about to pass out from lack of air, he pulled his cock out of the abused mouth and lifted the boy to his feet.

"Wake up now" he coaxed, sounding deceivingly sweet as he slapped Basta's already sore cheeks. The knife thrower jerked awake, his breathing ragged and his eyes begging for an end to the torture.

"P.....please......master.....no more...please....." he begged in his half conscious state, his voice raw and rasping.

"You don't get to say when this is done.....pet." Capricorn spat the word in the boy's face like a bit of rotten food.

The man spread the thin, tanned legs painfully wide, hoisted them over his shoulders and rammed his length into the boy's tight, virgin body.

Basta screamed, his body arching painfully as he writhed against his attacker, but there was nothing he could do. Capricorn was in control and all he could was pray that it would soon be over. Hiccuping sobs welled up in his throat, and waves of agony course up his spine with each brutal thrust.

"You make such lovely noises" Capricorn grunted, gripping the boy's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he pounded into the small body, relishing it's wails and choked sobs until he found his release.

Basta felt ill when the warmth of Capricorn's seed coated his insides, causing the wounds in his abused body to burn. He shuddered and even though his sobs had ended, he was unable to stop the tears as Capricorn pulled out of him and dropped him on the hard, cold ground.

He lay there, unmoving, feeling nothing, but the pain and the coldness sweeping through him.

"Now," his master barked, kicking him in the side, "go clean yourself up and rest, I have work for you tonight."

Basta did as he was told. He gathered his clothes slowly, slipped them on as best he could and staggered back to his room past servant girls who now wished that they had kept their mouths shut. He cleaned the drying blood and semen off his legs, curled up in his small bed and began to sob once more.

Later on that night, when Capricorn summoned him to perform some act of cruelty, every one of the tyrant's men noticed the change in the boy. He was quiet, withdrawn and smaller somehow, and when Cockerel tried to get a rise out him, the boy only stared in silence. When their eyes met, it made Cockerel shiver. There was no life in those silver eyes at all. They were dead.


End file.
